A Wayne Christmas
by FantasizeDayDreams
Summary: It's a Wayne Christmas and Clark, Ollie, Roy, Barry, and Wally get to witness it. It chaotic with Dick's kindness, Jason's harshness, Tim's excitement, and Damian's glares. But this family is close even though they are not related by blood. They are close because of the bond they share: complicated pasts. Yup, it's a Wayne Christmas.


_Merry Christmas!_

_Ho Ho Ho_

_I do not own_ _Young Justice. _

_I'm not going to follow the real Batman plot to this. Jason is not seeking for revenge and he never 'died' and the whole bat family is there. Here are the ages:_

_Dick: 18_

_Jason: 15_

_Tim:10_

_Damian:4_

* * *

The super heroes in their civvies stepped into the huge manor. The smell of freshly baked Christmas cooked filled their noses.

"Smells good, Alfred," said Clark dispute his muscular tone he was quite the kind lad.

"Yeah, what were you baking," asked Ollie as he shrugged off his green winter jacket. He was kind and still had that playful kid side still in him.

"Ginger bread Master Oliver and thank you very much Master Clark," said the aged butler. His eyes sparkled in a kind way and had hint of wisdom that people rarely had.

"Gingerbread," both Wally and Barry squealed. The joyous thought if eating the delicious sweets filled their minds.

"Master Barry and Master Wally I'm afraid you have to wait till Master Bruce comes home. Master Tim had wanted to show all of the gingerbread to him before we eat it." Wally slightly pouted and his shoulders slumped at the thought of not eating the scrumptious cookies. Suddenly he felt someone whack him at the side of the head.

"Idiot," said Roy and he was grinning as the young speedster rubbed his head.

"Roy, Wally is that you," said a voice from up the stairs.

"Yeah, it's us," called Wally as he peered up the stairs. He saw his fellow raven haired friend, Dick Grayson and a young Damian perched on his arms. Damian glared shyly at the visitors.

"Hold on, I'll be right down!" Dick began to walk over to the stairs.

"Hey, give it back," squealed Tim from another room.

"I'll give it to you if you can catch me," chuckled Jason as he was a bright red Santa hat. Jason was running away from the angered 10 year old and ran into an unexpected Dick. Dick, surprised by the sudden force of added weight flew down the stairs releasing his grip on the toddler. Clark was ready to fly and catch the falling children but he was too late. Dick had managed to get control and flipped 3 times in the air and caught Damian in his arms and landed on his feet on the bottom of the stairs. Everyone released their breath they've been holding.

"Hush, Little Dami, it's alright now," Dick comforted the shaken 4 year old. His tiny little fists clutching on to Dick's plaid shirt. Jason ran down the stairs and uttered a million apologies. The teen also clearly looked shaken by the recent accident. Dick's blue eyes looked cheerful as he forgave the teen but sternly said he should be watching where he was going. However Alfred gave a more chided both Tim and Jason saying that they shouldn't have been running around the house in the first place. The adults looked awkward not knowing what to do but the teenagers ran over to Dick and greeted him in a cheerful manner.

"Hiya Dick and Damian," said Wally as he ruffled Damian's hair, "and Merry Christmas." Damian glared at the red head at the touch.

"Gwayson, who awe these imbeciles," asked Damian as he gazed into his older brothers kind eyes.

"These 'imbeciles' are my friends, Dami."

Roy snorted unkindly, "Father like Son." Dick just raised his eyebrow but said nothing in return.

"Let's go to the living room. We got a giant tree and decorated it. It looks so awesome," said Tim excitedly as he grabbed Clark's hand and tried to pull him into the living room. Jason rolled his eyes at his younger brothers antics. Everyone followed an excited Tim to the living room other than Alfred who still had to prepare the dinner. Everyone found a comfortable seat in the spacious room and gazed up at the lit Christmas tree. It looked wonderful and as if it came from a Christmas movie. Of course all the ornaments were expensive and not one of them were plastic. Some glinted as if by magic. The Christmas lights looped around the tree lighting up the tree just giving off a warm affect. A single golden star sat on top of the green Christmas tree.

"Beautiful, isn't it," suddenly a deep voice called. Everyone turned to the voice and saw it was Bruce.

"Bruce," Tim squealed and ran over to hug the man. Dick put Damian down and watched as Damian trudge over to the man.

"Father," said Damian. Bruce slightly smiled and ruffled the young boy's hair. Damian slightly blushed at the warm affection. Damian had been the only true son of Bruce Wayne. It came an unexpected surprise to all but they eventually accepted him. But it was tough of him being the son of the Ral Al Guhl family. But heck they all had complicated lives. That's what brought them so close and could read each other with a single glance.

The table was set and two Christmas turkeys were baked. The family and friends laughed and even Bruce had offered a chuckle here and there. It was a warm Christmas spread with laughter and a new unique family. Bruce silently thanked god for his Christmas present, a family again.

* * *

_It's short, I know. But I was kinda in the Christmas mode, not really. So, yeah Bruce got his Christmas wish and I got a pair of Uggs. What did you get? Review please and ill sneak a gingerbread cookie for you guys. _


End file.
